The mobile phone may be increasingly important as an information and content access device. Currently there may be twice as many mobile communication devices as personal computers. Mobile operators may be increasingly looking to high value data services as a way to overcome the continuing voice average revenue per user decline. Billions of dollars may be being spent globally on wireless licenses with billions more in investments in the pipeline for development of infrastructure and services by wireless service and content providers. Carriers may be introducing new data, content and multimedia services as a means of generating new revenue stream, reversing negative ARPU trends, retaining and attracting customers as well as increasing returns on investment, and extending and differentiating their service offering to consumers. The emergence of these wireless technologies may be creating unique opportunities for wireless carriers, advertisers and publishers to generate additional revenue streams through new and existing customers. As consumer adoption of wireless technology continues to increase, marketing via mobile devices may become an important part of all integrated data communications strategies.
Mobile messaging services may be developing rapidly throughout the world. In 2001, there may have been billions of mobile messages sent, and that number may have doubled. Mobile messaging services may be widely used for delivering digital content, such as news alerts, financial information, ring tones, etc. Mobile messaging may also be used to send messages from one mobile user to another mobile user. There may not currently be an advertising solution to reach users of mobile messaging.